Laces and Bows
by princesscielchan
Summary: I had hoped I would appear as the sweet, innocent girl from Amity, with nothing left of her, but is still an idiot and happy. I thought I had pulled that act off well. So how did this all happen? (The story goes through the year Eric and Four were in training) FourxOC [Spoilers for Divergent]


**Hello! I am PrincessCielChan (but please, call me Ciel) and this is my very first Divergent fanfiction that I will be publicly putting up! The plot moves quite quickly / It is about my OC, Angelica, and how she meets people from other factions, and one of them happens to be Tobias Eaton from Abnegation. This story takes place in the year that Four, Eric, Lauren, Shauna, Zeke, etc. were in training as well, and kinda explains how some things led to one another in the actual books.**

**This first chapter introduces all of my OC's, as well as two characters from the books/movie. In case you wanted to know, or sometimes get confused (because I tend to do that... make my readers confused...) my OC's are:**

**-Myles (Dauntless)**

**-Angelica (Amity)**

**-Macey (Amity)**

**-Violet (Erudite)**

**-Cassandra (Candor)**

**and then you will find out who the two book/movie characters are~ (hopefully)**

**Angelica's nickname is 'Lee'. I was proofreading this and it seemed weird, so I wanted to just clarify this. **

**Only Angelica is going to be the main character hopefully, and none of the other OC's will be used in this story again, but if anyone likes any of them, I might just have to put them in again for a bit... :P**

**Sorry for the long anon note, I promise this will not be a regular thing! (hopefully xF) **

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Divergent/Insurgent/Allegiant. Veronica Roth does! I only my OC's, and the plot of this fanfiction. **

**Enjoy!**

I open my eyes at the crack of dawn. Sunlight filters through the window and onto a piece of my room as I sit up and stretch. I jumped up, leaving my bed messy and unfolded, and started to pull on some clothes. My parents are never usually up as early as I am, nor are my three younger brothers, who happen to be three years younger than me. Shrugging at my thoughts, I tugged on my jeans and walked out of my room and down the stairs and out the house.

People that are as crazy as I am to be up this early in the morning don't spare me a second glance, either from tiredness, or the fact that seeing me bounce down the street is normal for them, as I do this every morning.

Half of the time I expect the latter.

I walk by a few factionless men, rolling my eyes when one whistles and beckons with his hand for me to come over. I throw him a glare and continue walking past them. I'm not like the Abnegation, who stop and drop absolutely everything to help these people, though I like to sometimes think I am.

A loud roar interrupts my somewhat peaceful jog. Panic starts to race through me, and I break into a sprint. My lungs heave as I dodge stop signs and people, who look as tired as I feel.

_I'm not going to make it!_

As I run, I regret even stopping to glare at that factionless man.

My feet slap against the pavement, and soon I hear a second pair. I jerk my head to the right to see another girl, dressed like me, her eyes wide. She sends me a panicked look as we run towards the station.

We grab the bars that lead to it and climb up hurriedly as the train stops. The girl sends me a relieved look, and we walk inside. Laughter welcomes me, and my bones relax.

"Welcome back," a deep, sarcastic voice sounds from my left, and I shake my head, smile, and lean my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"Thanks." I hear the girl say. She sits down on the train seat to my right, and I stand up straight and sit beside the sarcastic guy. He laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"We _almost_ didn't make it," the girl says breathlessly.

"But we did!" I interjected, laughing. She laughs as well.

"I almost started to cry when I woke up. I forgot to set my alarm clock." she says, placing a hand to her heart. A girl beside her in black and white clothing rolls her eyes.

"I never saw you as a crying person, Macey."

"It can happen!" Macey cried loudly. The boy beside me flinched, as did I.

"Mace, be quiet."

Macey and the Candor girl- her name is Cassandra- continued talking, almost seeming to ignore my silent plea, and, after sighing in exasperation, I decided to check if everyone else got on the train. I gently placed a hand on the boy beside me, and pushed him back roughly. He grunted, his eyes widening.

"Aren't you delicate." he groaned sarcastically, reaching up to grab my wrist. I flinched at his cool touch, and pulled away, his hand never leaving mine.

I sent him a smile, trying to cover up my pain-if that was even was I could call it. "Am I not, Peter?" I asked innocently. I peered past him and saw three more people, all wearing different clothes. Two of them were arguing among themselves, while the other one, a boy in grey Abnegation clothing that I smiled at, sat at the corner of the train, looking lost in thought. Once they saw me, the two arguing stopped, and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey, Lee!" a guy with black clothing waved at me shyly. "When did you get here?"

I smiled back just as shyly and muttered, "Hi, Myles, Violet, Tobias." I looked at them all and shrugged, feeling everyone's eyes suddenly on me. "Just a few moments ago. Macey and I had to sprint," I laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck with the hand that wasn't still in Peter's, "We were both running late,"

A girl with electric blue clothes, dark blonde hair, and thickly framed glasses hmmed- she happened to be one of the few Erudite that actually did need glasses. I knew her as Violet. "Do you not set alarm clocks?"

"It appears as if they don't." Peter smirked at me, letting go of my hand. I 'humphed' and crossed my arms, but couldn't keep a grin from creeping onto my face.

"You guys are mean~" Macey whined, but she was smiling as well.

The seven of us continued talking, excluding Tobias, who sat in the corner, and only answered our questions if we directly asked him, turning the spotlight on him. He would never want to interject into our converations, though I knew it wasn't his Abnegation nature that told him to do that.

I sent him a sympathetic look and sighed, making Macey and Violet stop having their conversation on how butterflies are formed from caterpillars. I honestly don't even know how we get onto such weird and stupid topics like that... I guess it's just a part of our friendship that I question, but love to death at the same time.

The seven of us all met in school- just like how everyone else in the factions have met, pretty much- and noticed that we were somehow different than the others. No, not that scary thing called "Divergence" different, although I wouldn't be surprised if one of us, maybe even me myself, was Divergent. We just seemed like we couldn't fit in with our faction friends, and so we practically sought each other out. Every day, before school, before any of our family members were up and awake, we all ran to the train station when the sun finally starts to rise to meet and just talk about things. Things that bother us. Things that fascinate us.

Sometimes, I felt that this was all sort of stupid. I'm sure we all do at some point, for the looks that I see on their faces when we meet- the tiredness and annoyance almost kills me, but I want to keep this going, even if it means dragging the six of them.

I know it hurts Tobias more than anything. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that knows, but his father, Marcus, has been abusing him for the past few years. I was really his only friend, being the only person that would talk to him in school before our group of seven formed, and he found it in himself to tell me everything he knew. We were only nine at the time when he told me, but now he is sixteen. He doesn't seem as willing to tell others hi darkest secrets.

Anyway, it hurt him the most. Tobias always gets dropped off right when Marcus gets up, and, even if we all have school in the next hour or so after we get dropped off, he always goes to school with a few bruises on his chin, or lashes on the back of his neck. No one sees it because of his Abnegation clothes that cover it up, but I know they're there.

Macey and Violet give me a weird look, and continue talking about butterflies. Violet had been the quiet, shy Erudite when we first met her, but after the first few months of talking, she had loosened up, and now she actually has debates with Peter and Cassandra sometimes.

Peter. I stifle a laugh as I watch him from the corner of my eye. He was honestly the weirdest person I had met in my life. He was two years younger than me, being only fourteen, but he had learned enough and probably seen enough in his life to make his mind stronger than all of ours combined. He was weak in the muscles, but strong in the brain. I wouldn't be surprised if he joined Dauntless in the upcoming years.

It wasn't really his choice to join our group. His sister, Cassandra, had forced him after he followed her one morning, curious. He, in my mind, was cruel, and liked to bully people, and then weasel out of the situations, using his faction as his excuse. Other than that, he was a decent person, but I wouldn't pick him to be on my team if there was ever a time where I had to.

I think everyone has a good reason to be here. Everyone except Myles. He just wanted to join because he thought it would be fun. Shy or not, he has a weird and self-assured personality.

Macey was from my faction, and she worked with me often, so we met each other even before I knew Tobias, but we never really talked. Even if we are from Amity, she's too bubbly for my taste.

Right. Amity. I sucked in my breath and shut my eyes tight. Today, we do not have school. Today, Tobias, Myles, Violet, Macey and I are going to see what faction we belong in. Peter and Cassandra will stay in their faction, Candor, because they are both still 14, but we will leave them tomorrow. This is our last day meeting, possibly our last day seeing each other ever again.

The conversation about butterflies stopped once more.

"Angelica." Tobias' soft voice spoke up, startling me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Everyone was staring at me.

I put my face in my hands and shook my head. Violet sat up straighter out of the corner of my eye.

"You'll get over it," Cassandra's blunt voice rung through my ears. "Initiation with transfers don't last long, and I highly doubt you'll end up injured." I looked up, unsure, and she continued. "I doubt any of you will, actually."

"How do you know I'm going to be an transfer-" I started.

Macey smiled and giggled at me. "C'mon, Angelica, we all know that you are not Amity. You don't even act like it!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. I raised an eyebrow. _Thanks, Mace._ "Well, you know it's true as well. What were you thinking of? Moving, or staying?"

I cast my eyes to the ground. "I... don't know." I ran a hand through my hair, my blonde locks shifting down my shoulders. "I absolutely hate it in Amity. I don't belong there at all. I don't know what faction I'll go to, though." I admitted, spreading my hands out on my lap. "I guess I'll just see what my test results are today, though." I looked up. "What are you thinking of, you guys?" I asked, wanting to get the topic off of me.

_So Abnegation like._ I thought bitterly, but then remembered the old factionless man this morning and regretted thinking that. _I will never be Abnegation._

"I'm staying in Amity, I'm sure of it!" Macey declared, giggling again. "I love it there, though I'm sure gonna be sad when you leave, Lee." she pouted, but returned to her happy state quickly.

"I'm going to stay in Erudite as well," Violet spoke politely, smoothing out her black pencil skirt. "I don't think I'll fit in a lot better if I move to one of your reckless factions."

"What?!" Macey shouted, making all six of us shush her this time. It was still early in the morning, and all of our ears were somewhat sensitive. "Amity is not reckless! Dauntless might be, but certainly not Amity! And, I guess, Candor and Abnegation."

Violet rolled her eyes and muttered, "What about you, Myles, Tobias?"

Tobias flinched when his name was spoken. "I don't know yet." he said quietly, shrugging. "I'll see after today, as well."

We all turned to Myles, and I laughed at how robotic-like our movements were. Macey seemed to notice as well, for she giggled.

"I-I don't know." the Dauntless teen stated, his cheeks blushing bright red. "I'm not staying in Dauntless though. I might go to somewhere safer like Amity..." he trailed off, his cheeks burning a bright crimson now. Macey smiled, and leaned back.

"Okay, okay." she suddenly stood up, wavering on her feet as the train moved. "Erudite's coming up, Violet." she announced, sitting back down. "Looks like our 'meeting' is coming to a close." she said, using air quotations on 'meeting'. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Violet cleared her throat as the train came to a stop. "Yes, well, I should get home, my family will be worried. Have a good day you all, and good luck to you four." she said, and we all said goodbye, and she hopped off elegantly. I watched her walk away briskly into the Erudite streets, and couldn't help but be jealous of how sure she was of herself.

The train started up again, as did the coversation. This time, I stayed silent, and just stared out the window as the world blurred around me. I saw the Dauntless compoud in view, and Myles stood up so he could jump off.

Macey and Peter shivered when he stood up, their block of the wind no longer there. We all said goodbye, and he jumped, making my blood go cold. I stood up a bit to see him on his feet, jogging towards the edge of the building. He jumped off again, and I knew that he was back in his faction.

Peter and Cassandra got up and left next, and, when it was Macey and I's turn, I declined.

"I already have my stuff here." I said, although I was lying. I wanted to talk to Tobias for a bit. Abnegation was far away, maybe a bit under an hour train ride, and there was things that needed to be discussed without Macey's eager ears to hear them. I could always run home right before school to grab my things, and then catch the bus that everyone else always takes.

Luckily, the cheeky Amity girl believed me, and jumped off by herself, wishing Tobias and I good luck. She jumped off, and when she did, the tension that was somehow building in the room released. I slumped against the seat and sighed, running a hand through my hair again. Tobias watched me, an uncertain look in his eyes.

I dropped my hand and smiled. "You've been pretty quiet." I mused, and then proceeded to slide down the seats until I was facing him. "What's wrong?"

His dark blue eyes bore into my light brown ones, and he didn't miss a beat before muttering, "Nothing."

I laughed harshly. "You know, you could never be in Candor, Tobias, because you are a terrible lier." I rested a hand over top of his. "Tobias."

He just stared at me. Moments passed, and his eyes started to turn dull. "Angel. Please." he murmured, seeming to be pleading with me. He gently pulled his hand out from under mine and pulled up his grey hood.

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to grab him and make thing better for him, better for his life. I wanted to hurt Marcus for making him like this, making him feel that he was hated by everyone, and that he wanted to disappear. I stood up and sat beside him, and wanted to follow my first thought and embrace him, but he sent me a look, and I looked away, feeling awkward.

"So," I started, spreading my hands out on my lap. The wind wrapped around the inside of the train and hit me like a fierce punch. I flinched and leaned towards Tobias, but wanted to focus on the topic I had been trying to bring up. "What faction were you _actually _thinking of joining?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but I turned to face him fully and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Don't lie.I can tell you're going to lie. I may not be Candor, but I know when my closest friend lies to me." I said sharply. Tobias closed his mouth, and looked away from me, rolling his eyes. We were making a joke of this situation, but I knew I had to act more serious if I wanted to get an answer out of him soon.

"...Dauntless," he said quietly, interrupting my thoughts, and wrapped an arm around my waist, still looking away. I jumped, blushing from head to toe, as he faced and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my waist firmly. It felt a little awkward, but I smiled at him for trying. He rested his chin on my head and sighed. He was trapping me, but I was too shocked by his answer to pull away.

Dauntless. I sucked in a breath, and forced myself to let it out. "So you can defend yourself, right?" he nodded against my head. "That's..." I smiled. "A really smart decision, Tobias."

He nodded again stiffly, and then let go of me. "We're here."

I groaned, sitting up and smoothing my hair out. "Already~?" he chuckled at my childish act, and stood up, with me following.

"Are people not going to think it's odd that I'm walking out of a train with an Amity girl?" Tobias asked, glancing at me with a look of unsureness.

I laughed, which made him laugh as well. "It'll be fine. No one's up at this time much." I shrugged, and yawned. "Besides, not like they'll question me anyway. Stupid Abnegation people never learn anything."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and then looked at the city again and nodded, his smile now only a ghost on his face. "You have no idea how much I agree with that statement, Angelica."

**I think I have an incapability to end chapters correctly. xD ****Bye**


End file.
